


Stitches

by Lrouse



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Fist Fight, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lessers, M/M, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Stitches, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrouse/pseuds/Lrouse
Summary: When Butch and Marissa have a fight, V drugs Butch to stop him going out and fighting when his mind isn't in the game.This story takes place before Marissa and Butch were mated, Butch has already been through is tranformation to a vampire and Jane (I'm sorry Jane, I love you) is not in the picture.I probably won’t be continuing this story.... I tried and I just had no inspiration.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a long time ago and never had the courage to post. My first work, so please be nice.
> 
> I never had it edited so sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> I don't in anyway own these characters. They all are owned by JR Ward in the BDB world.

Rolling over in his bed Butch squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight off the remaining threads of disorientation. He was going to kill V. He had no right to drug him. After the night he had been though he needed to kill and those blond sweet-smelling assholes were the perfect target.

Pulling himself out of bed he got dressed in a silent rage. Throwing on a pair of warmups and a T-shirt, he checked the time. There was about two hours until sunrise. The brothers should be filing in any time now and he planned to be waiting at the door for one in particular with diamond eyes and black tattoos.

*

Sprinting down the street at full throttle V chased the lessers into the alley. Rhage was covering his six as he brought his knives up and sliced the throat of the closest lesser. Two against six, not bad odds. V needed to release some stress. It wasn't everyday you had to put your best friend out in a drug induced coma. The cop was about to make a really stupid decision, not to mention completely disregard the Kings orders. After the melt down between Butch and Marissa tonight he wasn't about to let his boy out to get hurt or killed. Usually this was one of the best ways to let off some steam but tonight the cop wouldn't have been in the right mindset; No, tonight he would have been a liability.

After a quick fight, the lesser were put down and he let out a deep breath.

"Nothing like a little lesser slashing to get a guys blood puimping." Rhage said while wiping lesser blood off his set of knives.

V let out a grunt and checked his watch. "Time to head back. Sun gunna comes up soon."

Dematerializing back to the mansions front door V pulled a roll out from his back pocket and took a seat on the front steps. Rhage sat down beside him and looked out into the darkness.

"He will get over it man, don't beat yourself up about it. He will realize you did him a favor." 

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You need to chill out. You would think your dog died or something. After the blow out between them two he wouldn't have been present in a fight tonight. I know more then most what it's like to argue with your female." V scowled towards the ground at Rhages phrase. "His female" he wasn't hers yet, even though V knew it was inevitable. 

Rhage continued without noticing Vs frustration "Fuck, I mess up enough with Mary to be a expert and your mind just isn't where it needs to be. All the guys know you were right in what you did. He would have been a lose cannon tonight. Not just putting himself in danger but also whoever was with him. Besides Butch wasn't even on rotation tonight. Serves him right."

Letting out a puff of smoke. "I can promise you he won't see it that way. We have been at each other throats for weeks." V wasn't about to admit it was because of the jealousy he felt towards Butch and Marissa. He had tried to stuff it down and forget it but the closer they got and the more Butch wanted her the more he felt it. 

"What's he gonna do. Move out of the Pit. Fat chance. You two are stuck with each other and besides he needs you for his health, literally. Let it go my man."

Letting out a breath V stood and turned towards the door "Time to face the music."

*

Butch sat on the stairs facing the vestibule door. Most of the brothers had come in for the night and were already seated for lasts meal. When he heard the click of the outside door being shut he stood and waited for the inner door to open. When Rhage stepped in Butch relaxed for a moment until he saw V closing in behind him and then it was go time. Butch charged V and caught the look of surprise on the two asshats faces before he let his fist fly and knocked V hard in the face. V staggered back while Butch hit him again with a jab to the chin. V seemed to regain his composer then because he grabbed hold of Butch and threw him into the wall beside the door trying to hold him still but Butch threw a elbow quickly and caught V in the rib. Butch was momentarily distracted by the crowd that seemed to be gathering behind them and V used that to pull back and punch Butch square in the chin and face a couple times before Butch ducked and grabbed V around the waist pushing him back until they crashed into a table. Something smashed as V leaned back onto the table and blocked Butch's fists. V grabbed Butch around the waist, rolling off the table onto the floor where V ended up on top. He clocked Butch a few more times in the face before stopping and staring at him. Butch spat out blood and gave V his best glare. V had blood running down his cheek from a cut at his brow and cheekbone while Butch bled from his lip and nose. V stood up, turned and started to walking away but Butch wasn't done yet and he grabbed V's ankle and pulled his leg out from under him. V landed on the shards of glass from the broken vase and let out a hiss before flipping on to his back while Butch climbed on to his stomach and straddled him. He hit him twice more in the face before V grabbed his wrists and yanked him forward before head butting Butch in the face and pushing him over onto the floor. Butch's nose exploded blood and V brought them nose to nose while he barred his impressively long fangs.

"Are you done?" The words came out a little disoriented from the extra hardware taking up residence in his mouth.

Butch glared up at V for a long moment before he finally said "Yea I'm done. Now get the fuck off me."

Waiting a couple more seconds V starred hard into his eyes. Shoving off him, V walked towards the entrance to the Pit with only a slight falter in his step. Butch laid on the floor staring up at the roof while the crowd slowly filtered out.

"If I had know I would have got such a show when I walked in the door I would have brought popcorn." Rhage stated.

"Can it, Hollywood" someone said.

Butch rolled onto his side and moved to get up. When he turned to head back to the Pit he was blocked by a massive form.

"I understand why you would feel the need to exchange fists with V tonight, but that doesn't mean you were right. You do something stupid like that again in my house and you will have me to deal with. Besides, as pissed as you may be, Vishous was right, you would have been a liability tonight." Wrath stared down a Butch behind his dark glasses before taking Beth's hand and strode back to the dinning room.

Grunting he moved to open the door. "You sure it's the best idea to go down there right now cop or do you have a death wish?" Z said to his left leaning against the wall.

Butch just grunted in answer, pulled the door open and hobbled down the corridor towards the pit.

*

V sat on his bed examining the cut at his ribs. After Butch knocked him back down he had landed on the pieces of glass from the vase. He had already pulled a large shard out of the wound and the bleeding had slowed, but he would need stitches. With a resigned sigh he turned to his medical kit he kept in his room and started threading a needle.

"I'm not going to say sorry. You deserved my anger. You had no right to do that to me." Butch said from behind him at the door.

V paused for a moment then nodded without turning or looking up before resuming with the stitches.

"What your not going to talk to me? We going to act like chicks now and give each other the silent treatment. I always knew you wanted to date me but I thought we would be a little more mature then this." Butch joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

When V just kept facing away Butch pushed off the door frame and went around the bed to get V to look at him but stopped short when he caught sight of the large gash about four inches long. 

"Jesus Christ. Fuck man why didn't you say anything. Fuck, I'm sorry. Let me help you stitch it up." Reaching for the needle between V's fingers.

Vishous held strong to the needle and let a small smile creep to his lips "I thought you weren't going to say your sorry."

"Well I'm not sorry for punching you a few time. That you deserved. This was unintentional and I never meant to actually cause damage that would take more then a few hours to heal."

V snorted but relinquish the needle and leaned back to give the cop a better angle. Butch got down on a knee and moved in between Vishous thighs. V couldn't help the stir he felt at his groin at the sight of his cop on his knees before him. He had imagined Butch in the situation enough times as it was.

Trying to pull back on his arousal before it become noticeable he examined the cops face. He had a bruised cheek bone and a puffed lower lip with a cut. All of it would be gone in a matter of hours like Butch had said but he couldn't help but feel guilt about it. Especially after he already felt bad about the drug incident. But when someone rushed V like that he can't help but to fight back. All those years with the Bloodletter taught him to never let your guard down and always fight back. It was to ingrained in his being to just take a beating.

"This should be better by tomorrow night if you feed. God, I should have just let you walk away the first time you tried but I was so pissed at you."

"Don't worry about it cop, it's a scratch. Had a lot worse." Clenching his jaw as Butch threaded the needle through his skin.

Pausing to look up at V, Butch said " I'm assuming you didn't freeze this area?" 

Giving Butch a small smirk "I can handle pain a lot more then most cop."

Butch pulled his eyes away with a small grunt and continued finishing the stitches. V watch Butch work and couldn't help but feel his desire for his cop. Desire that wasn't only physical but emotional as well. He would do anything for this man and it scared the shit out of him. 

When Butch finally finished he placed the needle aside and moved in closer to look at his work. "Do you want me to bandage it or are you going to get cleaned up?" Butch glanced up and froze. 

V could only imagine the expression that was plastered on his face. When the cop had moved in closer his torso had rubbed against his semi-hard cock, he was instantly brought to his knees, figuratively speaking. The cops eyes were blown wide open, pupils dilated as he swallowed. V slowly brought his hand to the cops arm and ran it up to his neck. They stayed like this for a moment, V waiting for him to pull away and when he didn't he slowly leaned forward until their foreheads touched. V took in a deep breath and had to fight to keep his eyes open at the small tinge of arousal coming off the cop. When V slowly tilted his head to move in closer to bring their lips together the cops eyes fluttered shut.

V instantly moaned when they made contact. How many times had he wondered what the cop would taste like? Feel like? And the reality of it was better then all of his fantasies combined. His lips were soft but firm and when V used his tongue to run along the seam of the cops lips, Butch moaned and opened for him, tasting like mint, Lagavulin and blood. V's hands moved to push the cop back onto the floor never breaking their kiss. He brought his body on top of Butch's while the cop brought his hands up to run down V's back. V's lips started to roam to the cops ears licking a line up the shell and moved down the cops neck. He felt his fangs push down as he sucked on his cops neck right above the vein. Butch was bring his hands up his side when V bit lightly at the spot causing B to squeeze his ribs right overtop of his stitches. V jerked his body back a bit but kept his lips steady on his neck but he felt Butch instantly freeze. Within second V knew it was over. He buried his face in his cops neck for a moment before pulling off. He sat back against the bed wishing for a hand-roll and waited for the cop to say something.

When Butch finally sat up V couldn't take it anymore "So I suppose we will just pretend like that never happened?"

Butch kept his eyes down when he answered "That never should have happened. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

V let out a sarcastic chuckle "Well aren't you just full of apologies tonight. Tell yourself whatever you want to cop, but you and I both know that this isn't going anywhere. It's the big pink fucking elephant in every room whenever we are together. And besides I can smell your arousal, much less see it. 

Butch kept his eyes averted as he adjusted himself in his jeans. He looked incredibly uncomfortable to say the least. He almost looked lost, unsure of himself.

V snorted and got to his feet "Look I won't say anything or do anything again. Just forget about it. It never happened. I'm going to take a shower."

*

As V got up and left, Butch just kept staring at the carpet. He couldn't fathom his reaction to V. Yeah, he had noticed the attraction he felt for him but he just chalked it up to the times when V was healing him, the intimacy of the moment. He never expected his reaction to be so primal. The moment V's lips touch his he had a painful erection which still sat uncomfortable in his pants. His mind had completely shorted out, not being able to string two words together. He officially had it bad for his best friend and he didn't know where to take it from here.

Getting up and heading to the door he couldn't bring himself to pass over the threshold. Hand holding the door handle he let his mind wonder to the consequences had they not stopped when they did. Marissa would most likely be no more. He doubted he would like the thought of V with anyone else, the thought already made his skin crawl. V had been there for him from the moment they met. Always willing to help him out, no matter the cost. Butch was terrified to lose that, terrified that being with V that way would forever change thing for them in a negative way. Not to mention what the brotherhood would say.... That would be an awkward conversation.

Once he heard the shower start he had to tighten his grip on the handle to keep himself from letting go and busting in on the male. He could just see that water running down the males large chest, past his tight stomach and down further to drop off his..... 

"Ah fuck!" Letting go of the door and turning toward the bathroom, he ripped off his shirt and pulled the door to the bathroom open. V was facing the wall in his glass enclosure, head down under the spray and completely glorious in his naked form. He couldn't even control himself to pull off his jeans before he walked around the glass and threw himself up against V's back. V rocked forward while Butch's hand roamed over his naked body. Vishous seemed to try to orientate himself but Butch shoved V around and up against the wall and crushed his mouth over the males. V stood stunned for a moment before he finally responded to his kiss, shoving his tongue into Butch's open mouth. Butch let a moan escape him mouth before pulling back "You realize if we do this everything will change."

"Cop do I look like I care. No going back now." V's hands slid down his body to work on his jeans. Popping the button to release his erection, V growled low in this throat as he took in the sight of him while Butch did the same. He stopped short when he seen the scares on V's body. Reaching down to run his hand over a particular deep one.

"Jesus. I could kill the fuckers who did this to you." Anger surged hard and Butch's fang pressed down.

V grabbed his hand and shoved it aside and flipped positions with Butch so his back was pressed solidly into the wall. Kissing him hard, V's hand starts roaming down and took hold of Butch's cock and started stroking it slowly and expertly.

"Virgin of the fade, how long I have wanted you." V whispered quietly almost to himself and kissed his way down the column of Butch's neck. V pauses in his pumping a moment before he wraped his hand around them both and started pumping hard and fast. Butch's breathing hitched in his throat.

"Oh fuck V, I'm gunna cum if you keep going like that."

"No, you will wait. You will wait until I say so. You will wait until I'm ready to go with you." V demanded.

Butch let out a small whine and try's to pull back on his impending orgasm. He try's to run through baseball stats and car models, anything to keep from climaxing but in the end he's a slave to the sensations V is bring to him.

"Fuck I can't. Oh god. V" Butch clenches his jaw and shoots hard all over V's hand, chest and stomach.

V lets out a deep groan and follows Butchs lead. Sagging hard into Butch's chest and taking deep unsteady breaths. Head resting in the crook of Butch's neck and shoulder V tries to bring himself back down. Butch took this small break in time to go over his cluster-fuck of emotions. He felt peaceful and sated. To be with this male and have him as his own would be a incredible experience but before he could think to far along those lines his doubts started plummeting in from above. What if V didn't want more than sex, what if sex was all this was to him. God knows he has never been a relationship kinda guy. Regret starts flooding his emotions. He couldn't stand to lose V but he knew it would never be the same for them.

V pulled back and looked Butch in the eyes. Butch can see the uncertainty there before his cool composure slides back into place.  
V seems to be waiting for Butch to say something and when he doesn't he reaches behind Butch and grabs the shampoo and starts to lather it. V's stitches are torn in a few spots and he is bleeding down his stomach and hips again.

Butch suddenly felt incredibly awkward and foolish standing with his semi-hard cock on display and rights himself in his jeans before clearing his throat. V's diamond eyes slit open and scan him quickly before he closes his eyes under the spray again, effectively dismissing him. Butch hesitates a moment before slowly turning and leaving the shower, grabs a towel, and exits the bathroom, leaving a river of water in his wake and feeling completely shaken and bewildered.

*


End file.
